Trials of Gohan
by GodlyDBZstories
Summary: Gohan is having trouble dealing with his dad's death, and even more so with the decision he made to stay and train in the Other World. Gohan begins to take a turn for the worse, as he holds a resentment for his father. His anger has changed him into a whole new person, and now he must go to school as instructed by Chi Chi. What is in store for Gohan now?
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so do please point out anything that could be revised in my future stories in the reviews section. Also, I'm completely open to negative and positive feedback in regards to the story. Thanks and enjoy.**

How does one abandon his family and friends so casually? Why would one do such a thing, in a time of which he is needed most? These along with many other questions constantly ate at Gohan following the 3 years after the Cell Games. As a result of Goku's decision to stay behind and train in Other World, Gohan had been driven into a behavioral nosedive, and was progressively getting worse. He resented his father for leaving him there to take care of his family all by himself. To make matters worse, it angered Gohan that Goten would be raised without a father, just as Gohan did in his early years.

Gohan slowly began to get more and more distraught, and was lashing out at practically anyone who irked him the wrong way, even going as far as snapping at Chi Chi from time to time. For this Chi Chi became increasingly concerned for Gohan's well-being, as he'd never before been this upset with anyone, especially his own mother. Though, all she could think to do for the time being was to try and fight through it, hoping her son's behavioral issues would pass in time. That was not the case.

It was 6 am, the usual time in which Gohan would awake to go train for an hour before breakfast. Instead, he slept right through it, smashing his alarm clock in the process.

"Gohan, get up I made breakfast" Chi Chi said through the door. All she got in response however was a muffled grunt.

Gohan made his way out of bed and into the kitchen, where Goten was already at, scarfing down his smaller plate of food. Even for a 3 year old Gohan was somewhat surprised at how much he ate, but he was a saiyan after all… well half at least. After eating his plate he was to go and begin his morning studies. Today was not that day, as Gohan has instead decided to sneak out the window when his mother wasn't around.

"Gohan I was wondering if you wanted to t…." Chi Chi said as she opened the door to Gohan's room. "Not again!" She exclaimed. "What am I going to do with him? He never listens to me anymore, Why me!" Chi Chi was on the brink of losing it, Gohan was getting too difficult for her.

Gohan had flown to Capsule Corp for a sparring match with Vegeta, which was the only outlet for his built up anger and frustrations. "Oh, Gohan, how are you?" Bulma calmly asked. "I need to see Vegata." Gohan answered in annoyance, walking right passed her and through a hallway.

"Oh, well okay then…" she softly responded. Bulma had known of Gohan's issues, so she tried her best to let Gohan be, and not irritate him with a barrage of questions.

Vegeta was already training with Trunks, in the gravity chamber, when he heard Gohan come through the sliding doors.

"Oh hi Gohan!" Trunks said excitedly, but Gohan just ignored him.

"Brat what do you want now? Another beating!?" He laughed, smirking at Gohan.

"Just shut up and fight me Vegeta, I'm not in the mood" Gohan snapped.

"Fine brat... Trunks, get out of here for now; see if your mother needs you for anything."

"Ok dad, bye Gohan" Trunks said as he flew out the chamber.

Vegeta and Gohan wasted no time, and almost immediately charged at each other with a flurry of punches and kicks. During their spars, Vegeta and Gohan would throw everything they had at each other. Gohan had more overall power, but would always fight blinded by anger, which left him open to a variety of counter attacks being that Vegeta was the more intelligent fighter. However when Gohan decided to go Super Saiyan 2, the fight was his. But even still as a Super Saiyan 2, he was carless and open to attack.

After the spar, Vegeta and Gohan walked into the Capsule Corp kitchen where Trunks and Bulma already were.

"Hmm, looks like you two were trying to kill each other" Bulma pointed out. Their clothes were marred to an extreme as usual. "Yeah, and I won, again" Vegeta said proudly with a smirk on his face. "Whatever Vegeta, I'm outta here." Gohan said in annoyance as he began to walk out.

"Wait, Gohan." Bulma called out to him.

"What now Bulma!?" Gohan snapped. "Well… uh your mother called me. She was wondering if you were here, and she wanted you to go back home and talk to her." Bulma explained. "Whatever" Gohan said, flying out the door.

"Hmm, I hope Gohan's alright, he just hasn't been the same since Goku died." Bulma said with concern in her voice. "Pfft, it's not a bad thing, he's not soft like his father anymore. He's acting like a true saiyan now." Vegeta responded. "Yeah well we don't need another one of you walking around here, it's enough with just you as it is." Bulma replied.

Gohan arrived back home now to find Chi Chi waiting for him. "Gohan I want to talk to you." She firmly said to him. "Make it quick please, I'm not really in the mood for this." Gohan replied, irritated. "Okay, well… I was thinking it'd be best if you go out and maybe talk with some other people your age, and make some friends. You can't just stay around here all day, flying off to train with Vegeta whenever you want you know." She explained to him.

Gohan looked at her with suspicion, "What are you saying"

"Well I've decided to enroll you in Orange Star High School." She said to him.

"What!? You can't be serious!" He angrily snapped. "I don't…"

"It's what's best, trust me. Besides I have enough to deal with Goten here, and not having to homeschool you would really be a great help to me." Chi Chi explained.

"This is ridiculous! I don't need any friends right now, I'm perfectly fine as it is." Gohan responded in annoyance. "You most certainly are not fine as it is. Gohan you're going through a tough time right now, I know but…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Gohan interrupted. "Fine mom! I'll go if it'll make you stop talking about it." "Oh good! And don't worry it'll be fun, I'm sure!" Chi Chi said with relief.

"Hmn, whatever" Gohan replied, as he walked back into his room, and closed the door.

Gohan began to think to himself. Why should I have to make friends with people, I don't need any of this, not now. This all wouldn't be happening if dad would've just come back. But no! He has to go train, and leave me behind here again, with Goten and mom, all by myself! To make things worse, I now have to go to school with a bunch of annoying people, and hide my powers from everyone. How will I make it through all of this shit.


	2. Orange Star High

**I Appreciate the reviews and suggestions I received in my first Chapter, keep it up, it's a great help. Anyways here is Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Orange Star High**

"Gohan! You need to get going to school now or you'll be late. You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Gohan was trying to ignore her, but Chi Chi was un-relentless. She wouldn't stop pestering him until he finally left, so Gohan really had no choice but to comply.

Gohan got up out of bed for a quick breakfast, and without saying a word to his mother or Goten he flew out the door and on his way.

This is such a waste of time, I don't understand how going to school with a bunch of weaklings is going to help in any way, it's ridiculous, I could snap them in half if I wanted to! I almost don't even care about hiding my powers at this point, it'll be too much of a hassle! Gohan thought to himself, almost contemplating not going to school at all. But he knew Chi Chi would find out if he was skipping, and he wouldn't hear the end of her annoying lectures.

Gohan finally decided he'd try and hide his powers, to avoid any unwanted attention being drawn to him, and landed on the roof of Orange Star High to avoid any watchful eyes. He headed down the stairs and to his first class, World History.

He pulled out a crumpled list of his classes and lunch period, and attempted to find the right room number. The school was a maze to Gohan, nothing made any sense and it took him about 5 minutes before he finally found it.

"You're late" Mr. Phenn called out "Gohan right? I'm told you're quite the scholar. Class you could learn a thing or two from him, hehe. Okay take your seat over there Gohan." Gohan was more annoyed than ever at this point as everyone began to whisper about whilst giving him suggestive looks. He took his seat and had planned on taking a nap throughout the class. Unfortunately for him that wouldn't be happening.

"So, Gohan, where are from? I haven't seen you before are you new here?" Erasa inquired.

"Nowhere, now leave me alone." He demanded.

"Oh the silent type eh? Good thing you're a cute one." Gohan blushed slightly as he tried his best to ignore her.

"Oh please, he's a scrawny nerd, what could you possibly see in him, clearly I'm the best looking one here." Sharpner interjected with a slight grin.

"Give it a rest Sharpner. Nobody's interested" Videl said. Gohan glanced over at here for a slight moment and stuck his head back down in attempts to get much wanted sleep.

"You know Gohan you look familiar, haven't I seen you somewhere? Videl questioned, trying to get a better look at him. "No you haven't. Now stop looking at me." Gohan angrily hissed. "Well what's your problem bud?"

"You better be careful Gohan, you don't want to upset the Daughter of Mr. Satan! He defeated Cell you know." Erasa explained.

"Wow really? That's really amazing, I'm trembling with fear" Gohan sarcastically scoffed. The tone of his voice was now heightened with irritation, not wanting this conversation to progress any further.

"Excuse me! Gohan just because you're the smartest one here doesn't mean you have to interrupt my class you know." Mr Phenn said, calling him out. Gohan was now more irate than ever, but did his best to not fire a deadly Ki blast the teacher.

This is hell, there's no way I can keep going on like this. Not even an hour in and I already have people annoying the hell out of me. This day needs to be over with already!

*RIIIIINNNG!*

To Gohan's great relief, class was finally over, and he could move on away from those obnoxious people. However his relief was short lived when he discovered Videl had the locker right next to him. Great! He thought. Now I'll have to deal with her every time I go to class! This just can't get any worse.

Videl looked over at Gohan, and snatched his schedule out of his hand. "What the hell are you…"

"Hey, I have the same class as you next period Gohan, lucky you" Videl said to him.

Gohan groaned angrily. "Perfect."

They started for their next class, Algebra, when Videl began to bother Gohan with a barrage of questions.

"So what's with you? Are you always this mad? You need to lighten up around here."

"Don't worry about it. It's not any of your business!"

"Well sooorrry! I'm just asking a question, geez." Videl exclaimed.

Oh my god! What is with her? What kind of pleasure does she get out of constantly bothering me? Gohan thought to himself with an angry look on his face.

"Oh hey Videl. You know you two look like you could make a cute couple!" Erasa chimed in from out of nowhere. Gohan and Videl slightly blushed. "Cut it out Erasa" Videl said to her.

"Do you always have to be this annoying!?" Gohan firmly questioned.

Erasa simply frowned and walked away.

"Don't worry about her, she's always like that. You'll learn to ignore it after a while." Videl explained, but Gohan seemed disinterested. "Cmon' Gohan, we don't want to be late to class."

Videl and Gohan entered the class where Mrs. Rooler was already passing out papers. "Alright class, your assigned seats are on the board. Please be seated." She explained. Gohan glanced up at the board, and to his horror, he was right next to Videl.

Is this whole school out to get me? He thought. Gohan reluctantly sat at his seat where Videl was already in the process of talking to him.

"So where are you from, you never quite said."

"East District 439" Gohan quickly stated with an irritated tone.

"Wait, how? That's miles from here, how do you get here in time? Videl questioned with shock.

"I have a way."

"I see. Well what school did you go to before coming here?"

Gohan sighed in annoyance. "I was homeschooled. Now if you're done asking me so many dumb questions I'd like to get some rest."

"Well, no need to act like a prick, I was just asking a question."

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang, and class was dismissed. Gohan was still asleep though, when Videl woke him up with a slam on the desk. "Cmon the bell rang" she said to him. "What was that for? Damn." Gohan said irritated. He walked past Videl and out the door in the opposite direction in an attempt to avoid her.

Gohan's next period was lunch, but he decided to skip it and instead make his way to the outside of the building to get some much wanted quiet time. Besides he knew the food was going to be terrible anyways. Gohan thought that maybe he'd be able to get some time to himself for once, but unbeknownst to him, he was sitting in Videl and her friends Sharpner and Erasa's hangout area that they'd go to after they ate.

After maybe 9-10 minutes, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner walked out to find Gohan already sitting down against the wall where they usually hang out.

"Oh hey Gohan what are you doing here?" Erasa said surprised.

"Pftt, he's probably out here studying or something, typical nerd stuff you know." Sharpner suggested, oblivious to the angry glare that Gohan was shooting at him.

"Shut the hell up, I just can't get any time away from you all can I?!" Gohan blurted out.

They went silent for a minute, then Videl cut in. "Seriously, what's your problem?" Videl questioned somewhat desperate for an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it" He said "Just leave me alone!"

"Fine, geez, whatever man" Videl responded. The three decided to finally leave Gohan be, and walked back into the school and through the hallway. "What was his deal, I outta give him a piece of my mind." Sharpner said.

"Yeah right I bet he could totally beat you up" Erasa chimed in. "He's also quite the looker. Did you see his hair? So cool. You know Videl you should go out with him or something, I can see you two together." Erasa said with a smirk.

"What?! No don't be ridiculous!" Videl exclaimed, her face a crimson red. "Besides, he's a huge buzzkill, always angry."

Videl and her friends continued bantering as they walked down the hallway. Gohan was still outside, trying to get rest, and savoring the time he had alone.

To be continued…


End file.
